The Great Mercinery Yu Jiro
by Chaos690
Summary: In Chapter One, Lei and Yu Jiro join the Wu Kingdome in the fight against Dong Zhou. They were sent out to help troops escape Lu Bu's grasp, but no soldiers are in the castle, just a horse and a tall man with feathers coming from his head.
1. The Prologue

Yu Jiro was a past friend of Lu Bu. When they we're younger they'd dream about being soldiers, for no army in particular. It seemed nothing could break these two apart, but as the grew older they grew apart. No on knows why, or when but it just happened. Lu Bu followed his dreams and became a soldier, no ordinary soldier a mercinary, the most feared of them all. Yu Jiro had gotten a new friend name Lei Leong, formally known as just Lei. Lei was a mercinary too. While Lu Bu was using his own handcrafted Pike, and Yu Jiro was given a High Sword from brother, Yu Cao. Lei, was using the families passed down Great Sword named "Tsunami" (Sew/Nam/ie). Yu Jiro had no name for his sword but Cao did, he named it "Jiru" Because he used to think his brothers name was pronouced that way.   
  
Lei and Yu Jiro nerver did jobs serperatly. They absolutly had to be together, or else they'd reject the offer.   
  
Yu Jiro's first job was with the Yellow Turban (This was before he met Lei) he quickly took action and accepted the offer. His first mission was to lead a squad of five to victory, by setting fire to a local rebeling tribe just north of them. He liked it at first, untill he found out that some of the merceneries we're getting paid twice as much as him. This made Yu Jiro think. After he had completed his mission sucessfully, he was offered another mission, this with a slightly higher money rate than before, but it just wasn't enough. He asked for more, but the Yellow Turban was greedy. Thus, he killed their accountent who wouldn't raise the money rate, then he set fire to the capital city. Killing at least 100 weomen, children, soldiers, and men. this infuriated the Yellow Turban. They had a bounty on his head for 1000 gold. This is where Lei comes into the story.   
  
He was in need of money, and he needed quick to pay the Nanmann what he owed them. He owed them because they hired him and his plan backfired, and he'd also spent all the money on weapon repairs, clothes, and food for him and his blood hound, Lu Bu. It was quite odd that he named it Lu Bu because he hated him, but not when he had named his hound. It was quite ironic that both Yu Jiro and Lei had been friends with the mercinery beast from hell. Lu Bu had found the hound while they were looking for a job together and gave it to Lei. Then awhile later Lu Bu left with out a trace, took all the food, money, clothes, and extra weapons. After he left Lei that's when he became the Beast Lu Bu. slaying thousands and injuring millions. Currently Lu Bu was working for Dong Zhou. Soon he was going to betray him. 


	2. Chapter 1

"So, who might Lu Bu be working for right now?" Lei questioned trying to keep the conversation alive. Yu Jiro had been staring down at his feet for hours, and has only said a word when he's asked a question.  
  
"I don't know," Yu Jiro blandly answered back without looking up at Lei.  
  
"Last I heard he was working for Dong Zhou, I heard he's been killing hundreds of the Han alliance. Do you think anyone can kill him? Or even defeat his army." Lei said with much anticipation. He was hoping for an actual answer but wasn't expecting it.  
  
"Neh," Yu Jiro grunted. Lei's smile turned to a frown instantly.  
  
"What's wrong Jiro? I mean, you've done nothing but drag Jiru in the dirt and stare at your shoes. What's wrong man, I wan't to know. We are friends right?" Lei was trying to annoy Yu Jiro so he'd at least look at him, but it wasn't doing him much good. Yu Jiro was very good at keeping his cool, and ingoring people.  
  
"Nothing, and of course we're friends. I-its- just it's so hot and boring here. I'm just counting the minuites and seconds 'till we get to the Wu camp. I know what you're trying to do." Yu Jiro actualy sounded a little annoyed.  
  
"Hey, it worked," Lei said cheeryfully, "Don't be such a jitterbug Jiro, the camp is just ten minuites away."  
  
  
  
Ten minuites later Yu Jiro and Lei found themselves dunking in the stream in the Wu camp and eating the fresh grape fruit that grow near by. All of the townsfolk were quite confussed, especially Zhou Yu and Sun Jian. Sun Ce was having a ball, laughing very hard.  
  
"Uhh..." Zhou Yu didn't know what to say, "Who are you? What have you come here for? Is there trouble?"  
  
"Is Lu Bu near? The Shu? Wei? Dong Zhou? ANSWER ME!" Sun Jian added.  
  
"No, we're mercineries. We heard you and the Han Forces have been having trouble with Lu Bu and Dong Zhou, we'd like to help, if we so kindly may." Yu Jiro answered.  
  
"Oh, I suppose you're wondering what our salary i-..." Lei was cut off.  
  
"I'll give you one-hundred gold apeice, free supllies also. First you must take a test, to see if you're good enough to hire," Sun Jian finished.  
  
"Sounds fair to me," Zhou Yu said.  
  
"Of course it sounds fair to you dumbass, your not getting paid," Yu Jiro blurted, "Uhh... Did I say that out loud? Incase you didn't hear me I said that's an awesome offer thanks."  
  
"You moron you could've gotten us killed!" Lei complained silently in Yu Jiro's ear.  
  
"You're stating the obvious again lei," Yu Jiro said under his breath.  
  
*****(Wu Training Corse)*****  
  
"Your fist test will be to jump these logs across this swamp and grab the golden flag, and make it back here in 120 seconds. I warn you now there are aligators in this swamp so if you fall you'll be, we'll let's make it a little easier for you, dead," Sun Jian was testing them as they spoke, seing if they could keep their cool and not get scared. If they got scared they were nothing but a mere dreamer.  
  
"Hah, this is a waste of time. There's nobody who can't cross this swamp and there is no alligators, or I'd smell them. We're not imbusules!" Yu Jiro was quite right, there were no alligators. Nothing at all it was just a scare.  
  
"Well I see you've becom fond of out trickery Yu Jiro. Learning the trickery of other foes is quite useful on the feild and will work greatly in your advantage, good thinking," Zhou Yu was right, he was quite fond of trickery.  
  
"Shall we begin the test or is it happy hour?" Yu Jiro was hoping they'd be slightly amused by that joke but it was at the wrong time.  
  
Lei was first up to be tested, Lei wasn't the best jumper in the world, but he was decent. He leaped the first log, he got to the second too-last one. He stumbled and lost his balance, luckly he was quick enough to grab the last log and continued. He was very close to shore when Zhou Yu counted off the time left, he'd been counting in his head.  
  
"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Tw-" he stoped counting he was amazed at Lei jump. It was enourmous, but it was a risk he'd have to take if he wanted to pass. He made it to shore with no time to spare.  
  
"Tha-That was quite amazing Lei Leong, next up is Yu Jiro," Sun Jian annouced.  
  
******(Later at Wu Camp)*****  
  
"So did Yu Jiro and Lei pass the test, bet they didn't," Sun Ce is still bragging from his test which he passed quite well. "Hah, they were such fools to try to become a Wu Officer,"  
  
"Hey Sun Ce, what's up? Heard you did good on your test too, but not as good as me and Lei here did. Although I do have the fastest time on the Log Test. Heard you got very slow," Yu Jiro bragged.  
  
"Heard I even beat his time and I slipped, what a joke!" Lei was even bragging about his Log Jump Speed.  
  
"Alright enough!" Sun Jian broke up the arguement, "stop acting like children, my horse is more mature than all of you. Now back to work! As for our two new officers you are to report to Zhou Yu for further instructions."  
  
As Lei and Yu Jiro leave Sun Ce was very anxious to know their ranking, he was a thirteen, he hadn't been around for very long.  
  
"Sun Jian, may I ask you something?" Sun Ce was anxious to know.  
  
"Yes my son?"  
  
"What rank are they?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Please tell me!"  
  
"Fine, if you must know. Yu Jiro is a, well a rank nine, and Lei is a well a fourteen."  
  
"Grrrr... atleast I'm a higher rank than Lei!"  
  
*****(Zhou Yu's tent)*****  
  
  
  
"Sir, Sir, Zhou Yu, you've warriors whom say they were sent to see you," A guard chattered.  
  
"Send them in, it must be Yu Jiro and his friend," Zhou Yu said. Yu Jiro and Lei walked in. Looking around they saw alot of pottery and crafts. Not much weapons or things a warrior would posses. Mostly things a villager would have. What seemed like a totem pole to Lei was actualy a large pot with a face carved on all sides. Yu Jiro walked to him, and asked: "So what are we to do? Any orders?"  
  
"Yes, we've some supplies in a carriage, and we need to get them to some soldiers in Dong Zhou's castle. You're to stay low and try to not be noticed. Once you've given the living soldiers their supples, you are to smuggle them out of the castle. Only attack when neccesery. That means only defend, stay on defense. You'll be overwhelmed if you attack!" Zhou Yu was very specific about their duties.  
  
"Alright we get the picture," Yu Jiro said snobbily.  
  
****(The Road to Dong Zhou's Castle)*****  
  
"What do you suppose this Dong Zhou guy looks like anyway?" Lei asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter right now, we've just been sent to rescue those stuck soldiers." Yu Jiro said, "I guess we better be on the look out for Lu Bu too. Right?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered.  
  
"Didn't you say he was working for Dong Zhou?"  
  
"Honestly, I'm not sure, they didn't say anything about Lu Bu, or who he was working for. He didn't even say anything about Dong Zhou."  
  
"Hey, this is the castle up ahead." Lei pointed out.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"No soldiers are in it."  
  
... 


End file.
